Partenaires
by Mindell
Summary: Célèbre danseur, Adrien Agreste a toujours eu comme unique partenaire son amie d'enfance Chloé Bourgeois. Mais lorsque cette dernière se voit interdire la danse pour plusieurs mois suite à une grave blessure, elle se met en tête de trouver la remplaçante idéale pour danser aux côté du jeune homme...
1. Chapter 1

_Note :_

 _Bonjour à tous ! Cette fic a été écrite pour le défi lancé sur le forum French Miraculers : écrire une fanfic se déroulant dans l'univers de la danse. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

* * *

Assis dans une chambre d'hôpital, Adrien se passait nerveusement la main sur la nuque.

Il détestait ce genre d'endroits. Les murs peints de couleurs pâles, les draps blancs, l'odeurs nauséeuse de désinfectant qui flottait dans les airs… tout lui rappelait avec une cruelle précision les douloureux jours qui avaient précédé la mort de sa mère. Cette dernière avait été emporté par une longue maladie, qui avait également asséché définitivement le cœur de son père et fait voler en éclat sa famille.

Le jeune homme se sentait suffoquer entre ces murs et n'avait qu'une seule envie : partir d'ici au plus vite.

\- « Allez, ne fait pas cette tête », lui ordonna soudain la voix sèche de Chloé.

Adrien leva vivement la tête, rougissant comme un comme un enfant pris en faute.

Il tendit la main pour la poser sur le bras de son amie d'enfance, qui se trouvait allongée dans le lit devant lequel il était assis. La jambe droite de la jeune fille était emprisonnée par une gigantesque attelle, qui faisait complètement disparaitre son genou.

\- « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui t'était blessé », reprit Chloé, tout en dévisageant son ami de ses yeux d'un bleu polaire.

\- « Je sais », soupira Adrien. « Mais je… »

\- « Plus important », le coupa brusquement la jeune fille, « Il faut penser à ma future remplaçante. »

Adrien cligna machinalement des yeux, surpris.

\- « Ta remplaçante ? », répéta-t-il mécaniquement.

\- « Oui, ma remplaçante », reprit Chloé avec un reniflement agacé, manifestement contrariée par la lenteur d'esprit dont faisait preuve le jeune homme. « Tu es un bon danseur, Adrien. Un très bon. De mon côté… »

Chloé s'interrompit, laissant pour la première fois ses émotions lézarder la carapace d'apparente indifférence qu'elle s'était jusque-là efforcée de maintenir. Lèvres pincées, elle tourna brièvement les yeux vers la fenêtre, refusant de croiser le regard d'Adrien.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, laissant à son amie d'enfance le temps de retrouver contenance. Il connaissait suffisamment Chloé pour savoir qu'elle détestait montrer la moindre trace de faiblesse et qu'il ne ferait qu'attiser sa colère à tenter de la réconforter maintenant.

Chloé passa une main sur son visage en laissant échapper un profond soupir de frustration, avant de reporter finalement son attention sur son visiteur.

\- « De mon côté », reprit-elle avec son assurance habituelle, « J'en ai pour des mois de rééducation. Tu ne peux pas rester aussi longtemps sans partenaire, ton père ne l'autorisera jamais. »

Adrien hocha machinalement la tête. Chloé avait parfaitement raison.

En tant que fils unique de l'illustre danseur Gabriel Agreste, fondateur du non moins célèbre institut de danse Agreste, Adrien était l'outil de promotion parfait pour le travail de son père. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de le faire participer à autant de galas et de concours que possible depuis son plus jeune âge, faisant ainsi la publicité de l'école à laquelle il avait consacré une large partie de sa carrière.

La blessure de Chloé portait sans le moindre doute un rude coup aux plans de Gabriel Agreste et bien qu'Adrien soit parfaitement capable d'assurer des représentations en tant que soliste, jamais le célèbre danseur n'accepterait que son fils fasse l'impasse sur les danses de couple durant des mois entiers.

En toute honnêteté, Adrien ne savait guère que penser de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent.

D'un côté, Chloé était son amie d'enfance et jamais il n'avait connu d'autre partenaire qu'elle. Il se doutait parfaitement d'à quel point elle était affectée par le fait d'avoir été aussi grièvement blessée et il se sentait sincèrement désolé pour elle.

Mais d'un autre, il ne faisait guère d'illusion sur la jeune fille. Elle était acariâtre, vaniteuse et savait se montrer absolument odieuse avec ceux qui avaient le malheur d'attiser son courroux. S'il passait autant de temps avec elle, c'était uniquement parce que leur activité commune les y obligeait.

De façon générale, la vie d'Adrien n'était guère enthousiasmante. Son strict emploi du temps était partagé entre sa scolarité à domicile, les galas et ses entrainements avec Chloé. La blessure inattendue de sa cavalière lui apportait l'espoir que son morne quotidien subisse enfin un heureux changement.

\- « Naturellement », poursuivit Chloé, arrachant le jeune homme à ses pensées, « Pour la recherche de ta remplaçante, _JE_ superviserai les auditions. »

\- « QUOI ? », s'exclama Adrien, stupéfait par cette initiative inattendue.

\- « Oui », répliqua son amie avec un sourire satisfait. « Ton père voulait laisser cette tâche à Plagg, mais j'ai su convaincre _mon_ père que ce serait mieux si JE m'en occupait. Plagg a tout de suite approuvé. Il a même dit que je serai parfaite pour cette tâche », conclut-elle avec orgueil.

Adrien étouffa un petit rire. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que leur professeur personnel ne se défausse de cette tâche sur son irascible élève. Etrangement, Plagg avait beau être un excellent enseignant, il n'en avait pas moins un caractère exécrable qui lui faisait fuir autant que possible le commun des mortels. La simple idée de faire passer des auditions devait certainement le faire mourir d'ennui et il avait dû accepter la proposition de Chloé avec enthousiasme.

\- « Quoi ? », lança Chloé d'un ton outré.

\- « Rien… », éluda le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. « C'est juste… Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais particulièrement envie de te mettre à la recherche d'une remplaçante. »

\- « Que les choses soient claires, Adrichou », répliqua Chloé d'un ton sec. « Je n'ai _PAS_ envie d'être remplacée. Mais je le serai, avec ou sans mon accord. Donc j'aime autant avoir mon mot à dire sur la fille qui se retrouvera à danser avec toi. »

* * *

Adrien ignorait si c'était par volonté de ne pas décevoir Gabriel Agreste ou si c'était par pur orgueil, mais Chloé fit preuve d'une efficacité remarquable pour la préparation de l'audition qui allait permettre de rechercher sa future cavalière. La nouvelle fit le tour de l'institut Agreste en un temps record et à peine une semaine après sa sortie de l'hôpital, la fille du maire faisait un retour fracassant pour juger du potentiel des danseuses qui souhaitaient proposer leur candidature.

Usant des connections de son propre père, qui était l'un des plus généreux donateurs de l'école, Chloé avait réussi à réquisitionner l'une des plus anciennes et plus belles salles de danse l'institut.

\- « Parfait », s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant, laissant son regard courir les moulures et le splendide parquet qui donnaient tout son cachet au lieu.

L'un des murs de la salle était entièrement garni de miroirs tandis qu'à l'opposé de l'entrée, de larges baies vitrées inondaient la pièce de lumière. S'aidant de ses béquilles, Chloé traversa la salle avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil moelleux qui avait été mis spécialement à sa disposition. Adrien la suivit pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, tandis que Plagg allait s'adosser nonchalamment contre un mur voisin.

\- « Je pense sincèrement que personne n'arrivera à faire aussi bien que moi », lança la fille du maire avec une voix dédaigneuse. « Mais avec un peu de chance on trouvera quelqu'un avec un niveau acceptable. »

Retenant la pique acerbe qui lui montait aux lèvres, Adrien regarda son amie fouiller dans son sac pour de la voir en sortir une liasse de feuilles qui lui serviraient à noter les diverses prestations.

\- « Bon, c'est parti », reprit-elle enfin en faisant tourner un crayon entre ses doigts. « Plagg ! Tu peux commencer à faire entrer les candidates. »

Le professeur s'exécuta en ronchonnant, tandis qu'Adrien s'enfonçait un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en attendant le premier passage. Chloé avait arbitrairement décrété que chacun devrait présenter une chorégraphie en solo, et que seuls les meilleurs auraient le privilège de poursuivre l'audition par une danse de couple avec Adrien.

La première personne à entrer dans la salle fut Sabrina, la meilleure amie de Chloé – ou son âme damnée, selon les points de vue. Elle se lança dans une chorégraphie qui s'avéra rapidement être la copie conforme de l'un des solos de Chloé, au détail près que le niveau de Sabrina était loin d'égaler celui de l'acariâtre fille du maire.

Et bien que cette audition ait pour but de lui trouver une nouvelle cavalière, Adrien eut rapidement la sensation que Sabrina ne dansait que pour Chloé. Elle ne cessait de la fixer avec une insistance déconcertante, qui donna la chair de poule au jeune homme. A son grand soulagement, Sabrina ne fut même pas retenue pour les danses de couples.

Le départ de Sabrina fut suivi par l'entrée une fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, qui se présenta sous le nom d'Aurore. Adrien la connaissait de vue, mais dans la mesure où il n'avait jamais eu le moindre cours en commun avec elle, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de son niveau. Hélas, il s'avéra rapidement qu'Aurore était très loin d'être une danseuse extraordinaire. Après une audition plus courte encore que celle de Sabrina, elle fut implacablement congédiée par Chloé.

Mylène, Rose et Juleka firent ensuite leur apparition. La très réservée Juleka regroupa ses cheveux noirs striés de violet en un haut chignon, avant de s'éloigner de ses amies pour se placer au centre de la salle. Pour son solo, la timide jeune fille délivra une prestation pleine de sensibilité et de grâce, qui lui fit gagner le droit d'essayer une danse en couple avec Adrien.

En revanche, dès qu'elle fut dans les bras du jeune homme, elle perdit aussitôt tous ses moyens. Elle se raidit, lui marcha sur les pieds, manqua de faire une crise de panique, avant de finalement s'enfuir en courant de la salle en affirmant qu'elle n'était faite que pour la danse en solo.

Après cette débâcle, Adrien tourna la tête vers Rose et Mylène. Ces dernières s'excusèrent aussitôt, lui annonçant en rougissant qu'elles n'étaient venues que pour soutenir leur amie. En ce qui les concernaient, elles étaient déjà elles-mêmes trop prises par ses entrainements avec leurs partenaires Ali et Ivan pour se permettre de proposer leurs services à un autre danseur.

A la grande surprise d'Adrien, la danseuse suivante fut un danseur.

Kim fit son apparition dans la salle, traversant la pièce avec autant d'assurance que si le monde lui appartenait avant de s'arrêter face à Chloé.

\- « En fait, je suis venu pour toi », lui annonça-t-il d'une voix décidée.

Sans que personne n'ait le temps d'ajouté quoi que ce soit, il se lança dans une chorégraphie qui n'avait manifestement pas d'autre but que de séduire Chloé, mais qui s'avéra si embarrassante qu'elle donna à Adrien la furieuse envie d'aller se rincer les yeux au vinaigre.

Kim fut congédié par une Chloé rouge de colère et de honte, pour laisser place à Alix. Cette dernière se révéla être une soliste extrêmement douée, mais son audition en duo avec Adrien tourna ensuite au désastre. Alix refusait de laisser le jeune homme guider leurs pas, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, avant de finir par changer complètement de style de danse au beau milieu de la chorégraphie sous prétexte qu'elle ne se sentait pas inspirée par le genre qui lui avait été imposé.

* * *

Les auditions enchaînèrent ainsi durant des heures, alternant relatives déceptions avec véritables catastrophes, sans que la moindre prétendante ne trouve jamais grâce aux yeux de Chloé.

A la fin de la journée, la patience de la fille du maire avait manifestement atteint ses limites. Son visage était à présent marbré de rouge tandis que son regard étincelait d'une fureur de plus en plus difficilement contenue. Elle commençait à présenter une inquiétante ressemblance avec une cocotte-minute prête à exploser et Adrien espérait fermement ne pas se retrouver parmi les dégâts collatéraux.

Affalé dans son fauteuil, le jeune homme se sentait quant à lui profondément découragé par la tournure des événements. Il avait probablement vu danser les trois quarts des filles de l'école et au point où en étaient les choses, il préférait encore se voir attribuer arbitrairement une cavalière par son père plutôt que poursuivre ces auditions un jour de plus.

\- « Bon, j'en ai assez ! », s'écria Chloé en lançant rageusement ses feuilles de notes au sol.

Poussant un soupir las, Adrien tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

\- « Je ne compte même plus le nombre de personnes qu'on a vu », gémit-il d'un ton plaintif. « Il faudrait peut-être revoir tes exigences à la baisse. »

\- « Hors de question ! », s'indigna son amie, sa voix perçante vrillant désagréablement les tympans d'Adrien. « J'ai pour mission de te trouver la meilleure des partenaires, et quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens ! »

En dépit de l'agacement que lui faisait ressentir ce genre de remarques, Adrien ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

Chloé avait toujours été une enfant gâtée à laquelle André Bourgeois ne refusait rien, doublée d'une jeune fille d'un orgueil incomparable. Une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête, il lui était impossible d'en démordre tant qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu satisfaction ou qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur plus fort qu'elle – ce qui s'avérait hélas rarissime, seuls Adrien et quelques autres de ses proches arrivant parfois à lui faire entendre raison.

Le jeune homme soupçonnait son propre père de ne pas non plus être étranger à l'extraordinaire motivation qui animait Chloé. D'un seul mot, le célèbre Gabriel Agreste était capable de faire et défaire les carrières des moindres danseurs de la capitale, ce qui lui valait la crainte respectueuse de la fille du maire.

Et quelque part, Adrien espérait également que Chloé ne se démène pas seulement pour son père, mais aussi un peu pour lui. Pour aussi égoïste que soit son amie d'enfance, elle était parfois capable de faire preuve de surprenants élans d'affection envers ceux qui lui tenaient à cœur.

\- « Plagg ! », lança soudain Chloé d'une voix stridente, faisant sursauter Adrien. « S'il y a des retardataires, tu peux leur dire que l'audition est terminée. Adrien », poursuivit-elle en pointant un doigt autoritaire dans sa direction. « Tu viens avec moi. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chloé et Adrien se retrouvaient dans la voiture conduite par le chauffeur personnel du jeune homme, réquisitionné pour l'occasion.

\- « Et donc, je peux savoir où tu nous emmènes ? », demanda Adrien avec curiosité, scrutant le paysage à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur leur destination.

\- « Oh, dans une de ces petites écoles minables dont la réputation n'a rien à voir avec celle de de ton père », répliqua Chloé en agitant dédaigneusement la main.

\- « Et nous y allons parce que… ? », insista le jeune homme.

Chloé lui jeta un coup d'œil incisif, puis laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

\- « Parce que je connais une fille qui pourrait certainement faire l'affaire », articula-t-elle lentement, comme si elle n'était pas réellement certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Le ton de sa voix attira immédiatement l'attention d'Adrien. Qui que soit cette fille, il en coûtait visiblement à Chloé de faire appel à elle. Mais d'un autre côté, son amie ne les aurait sûrement pas fait se déplacer si elle n'estimait pas que cette inconnue avait un niveau suffisant pour pouvoir danser avec lui.

Le jeune homme se pencha légèrement vers sa camarade en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

\- « Une amie à toi ? », reprit-il, tandis que Chloé détournait résolument le regard de lui pour se mettre à contempler les immeubles qui défilaient à l'extérieur du véhicule.

\- « Non, pas vraiment », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton pincé.

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard. Le chauffeur d'Adrien se hâta d'aller ouvrir la portière à Chloé pour l'aider à descendre avec ses béquilles, tandis que le jeune homme jetait un regard curieux aux alentours.

Au vu de la description qu'avait fait Chloé de leur destination, il s'attendait à découvrir un bâtiment décrépit, perdu au fond d'une ruelle obscure. A la place, il se trouvait devant un charmant immeuble niché au fond d'une adorable petite cour pavée. L'édifice n'était pas récent mais admirablement bien entretenu, et un panneau de bois sur lequel était élégamment peint le mot « Miraculous » ornait le dessus de la porte d'entrée.

\- « Par ici », ordonna Chloé en clopinant en direction d'une large baie vitrée.

Elle s'arrêta derrière une large plante en pot qui la dissimulait à la vue des occupants de la pièce, avant d'adresser un bref geste de la main à Adrien pour lui intimer de la rejoindre.

\- « C'est elle », lui souffla-t-elle d'un ton conspirateur. « Regarde. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son amie pour scruter l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Ils se trouvaient manifestement devant une salle de danse aux décorations d'inspiration asiatique, dans laquelle Adrien aperçu aussitôt une petite femme aux cheveux rouge vif. Son port élégant et sa tenue indiquaient qu'il s'agissait sans nul doute d'une danseuse, mais elle semblait en revanche être au moins aussi âgée que son propre père.

Adrien jeta un regard perplexe à son amie.

Peut-être que le genou de Chloé n'était pas le seul à avoir pris un coup.

\- « Chloé… », commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, « C'est peut-être une bonne danseuse, mais je pense qu'elle est un peu âgée pour moi… »

\- « Mais non, idiot », le rabroua vertement Chloé. « Elle, c'est la prof. Je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle. Tikka… Toki… Bref, un nom à coucher dehors. La fille dont je te parlais est là », poursuivit-elle avec un geste exaspéré de la main.

Suivant les indications de son amie, Adrien tourna les yeux en direction de l'autre extrémité de la pièce pour y découvrir une jeune fille de son âge. Vêtue d'un haut rouge à poids noirs et d'un confortable pantalon de sport, l'inconnue était en train de se rattacher rapidement les cheveux, les séparant en une paire de couette. Quand elle eut fini, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son professeur avant de se mettre à danser.

Et aussitôt, Adrien oublia tout le reste.

Devant lui, la fille pirouettait sur elle-même, bondissait, marquait un temps d'arrêt avant de repartir de plus belle. Il se dégageait d'elle une énergie presque palpable et le moindre de ses gestes était aussi gracieux que précis, preuve de longues années de pratique.

La jeune inconnue effectua une rapide série de pas avant d'enchainer par un mouvement d'une telle difficulté qu'Adrien en eut le souffle coupé. Il aurait pu jurer que son cœur avait raté un battement et il sentit avec certitude la brutale accélération de son pouls lorsque la fille se redressa avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Ses yeux bleus pétillant de joie, elle releva fièrement le menton avant de poursuivre sa chorégraphie par une nouvelle série de pirouettes.

Fasciné, Adrien était incapable de détacher son regard d'elle.

Cette fille ne dansait pas, elle _vivait_ la musique.

\- « On était dans la même classe au collège », lança soudain Chloé, rompant le charme. « Déjà à l'époque, elle était indécemment douée pour la danse. Je ne te cache pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais pour toi, elle sera sûrement parfaite », conclut-elle avec un petit reniflement hautain.

Toujours hypnotisé par la jeune fille qui pirouettait devant lui, Adrien approuva d'un distrait signe de tête. Chloé posa un regard indéchiffrable sur son ami, puis se redressa brusquement en s'appuyant sur ses béquilles.

\- « Bon, on rentre », ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. « Je retournerai lui parler plus tard, pour lui proposer de passer l'audition. »

Se levant à regret, Adrien jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette de la fille.

\- « Et elle s'appelle comment ? », demanda-t-il à Chloé, dont le visage affichait toujours la même expression neutre.

Chloé suivit son regard, ses yeux se posant sur le haut rouge à poids noirs de la jeune inconnue. Elle laissa échapper un soupir exagérément contrarié avant de s'éloigner lentement. Alors qu'Adrien commençait à penser qu'elle allait ignorer sa question, Chloé tourna la tête pour lancer un unique nom par-dessus son épaule :

\- « Ladybug. »


	2. Chapter 2

\- « Ladybug ? », lâcha Nino d'une voix incrédule. « Elle t'a dit que cette fille s'appelait Ladybug ? »

Face à lui, Adrien hocha tristement la tête. Attablé à la terrasse d'un café, le jeune homme faisait un compte-rendu méticuleux de sa journée de la veille à son meilleur ami.

\- « Ce n'est même pas un vrai prénom ! », reprit Nino en croisant les bras avec indignation.

\- « Je sais, je sais », approuva son ami en faisant distraitement tourner son verre entre ses doigts. « Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Chloé m'a dit ça. »

\- « Si ça se trouve, elle a voulu camoufler le fait qu'elle avait oublié le prénom de cette fille », poursuivit Nino avec un sourire sardonique. « Tu sais comment est Chloé. Les trois quarts du temps, elle ne prend pas la peine de retenir les noms des gens et elle leur donne des surnoms idiots en attendant. Elle m'a appelé ' _Bulleur_ ' pendant des mois avant de daigner passer à ' _Nino_ ' ! »

Adrien laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire devant l'expression outrée de son ami.

\- « Exact », confirma-t-il joyeusement. « Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça cette fois-ci », reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. « J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'était sa façon de me faire comprendre qu'elle était ennuyée que je… »

Rougissant brusquement, Adrien s'interrompit. Nino se pencha aussitôt vers son meilleur ami, une expression de vif intérêt dessinée sur son visage.

\- « Que tuuu… ? », insista-t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Adrien se gratta machinalement la nuque en s'empourprant de plus belle.

\- « Q-Que je sois complètement fasciné par cette fille », avoua-t-il en jetant un regard embarrassé à son ami. « Mais il y avait de quoi, je t'assure ! », se défendit-il devant le sourire goguenard de Nino. « Tu l'aurais vue ! Elle était si forte, elle dégageait tellement d'assurance, tellement d'énergie… Et elle était si belle… Peu importe le nom de cette fille, je crois que je l'aime », conclut-il avec un soupir béat.

Amusé, Nino secoua doucement la tête. Il savait que son ami était un indéfectible romantique dans l'âme, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait montrer un aussi vif intérêt pour quelqu'un. Au vu de l'enthousiasme dont Adrien faisait preuve, Nino ne lui donnait plus que quelques heures avant de se mettre à écrire des poèmes enflammés ou à faire de grandiloquentes déclarations d'amour.

\- « Et tu n'as pas eu le courage de demander à Chloé quel était le véritable prénom de l'amour de ta vie ? », reprit Nino avec un clin d'oeil espiègle.

\- « Hey, tu sais comment est Chloé quand elle a une idée en tête », s'excusa Adrien avec un petit sourire penaud, ne cherchant même pas à démentir l'affirmation de son ami quant aux sentiments que lui inspiraient la jeune inconnue. « Je ne tiens pas à la contrarier plus que nécessaire. »

Alors que Nino éclatait franchement de rire, une subite prise de conscience illumina soudain l'esprit d'Adrien.

\- « J'avais oublié, Chloé m'a dit qu'elle avait été au collège avec cette fille ! », s'exclama-t-il en abattant triomphalement sa main sur la table. « Du coup si ça se trouve, tu la connais toi aussi ! »

\- « Possible », approuva Nino en hochant pensivement la tête. « Enfin, je n'ai été dans la même classe que Chloé qu'en 3ème donc je ne garantis rien. Du coup, dis-moi », reprit-il avec un sourire complice, « A quoi ressemble ta mystérieuse inconnue ? »

\- « Oh, elle est absolument merveilleuse… », soupira rêveusement Adrien. « Et elle est tellement douée… »

\- « J'aimerai bien quelque chose de plus concret », l'interrompit Nino en riant. « Genre la couleur de ses yeux ou de ses cheveux, par exemple. »

\- « Ah, heu, oui », balbutia Adrien en étouffant une quonte de toux embarrassée. « Elle a les yeux bleus, un peu en amande. Elle n'est pas très grande, elle a la peau pâle et les cheveux noirs. Mais pas noirs comme les tiens, les siens sont plutôt avec des reflets bleutés. Et je dirais qu'ils lui arrivent un peu en dessous des épaules », conclut-il enfin, illustrant ses propos en agitant brièvement la main au niveau de sa clavicule.

A la grande surprise d'Adrien, Nino se renversa sur son siège en hurlant de rire. Pendant une bonne minute, le jeune DJ fut incapable d'articuler la moindre parole, trop occupé à essayer de reprendre son souffle sous le regard perplexe de son meilleur ami.

\- « Oh, c-c'est… », hoqueta-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. « Ne cherche plus, mec, je vois qui c'est. Et je comprends pourquoi Chloé était de si mauvaise humeur », reprit-il en riant de plus belle. « De toutes les filles possibles et imaginables… »

\- « Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? », demanda Adrien en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

En réponse, Nino se mit à rire de plus belle.

\- « Toi ? Non. Chloé ? Oui. », s'esclaffa-t-il. « Cette fille est géniale. Et je la connais bien, je sais de quoi je parle. Tu vois Alya ? Ma copine ? »

Adrien hocha brièvement la tête, souriant au souvenir de cette jeune blogueuse qui semblait incapable de se séparer de son téléphone et que Chloé avait arbitrairement baptisée _'Lady Wifi'_.

\- « Et bien », reprit Nino, « figure-toi que ton inconnue est sa meilleure amie. »

\- « Donc, tu peux me dire comment elle s'appelle ? », s'exclama Adrien avec espoir.

Bien trop content de lui, Nino adressa un clin d'œil amusé à son ami.

\- « Hey, tu sais comment est Chloé quand elle a une idée en tête », répliqua-t-il en citant son ami avec une précision parfaite. « Je ne tiens pas à la contrarier plus que nécessaire. »

Poussant un soupir théâtral, Adrien se pencha sur la table avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses bras croisés.

\- « Nino », bougonna-t-il d'un ton las, « Je t'adore, mais il y a des jours où je te déteste un peu. »

* * *

Pendant qu'Adrien et Nino bavardaient au sujet de la future partenaire potentielle du jeune homme, Chloé faisait quant à elle face à son ancienne camarade d'école.

Et elle aurait très clairement préféré être n'importe où ailleurs.

Assise sur un tabouret, la fille du maire faisait tambouriner mécaniquement ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sur ses béquilles, luttant contre toutes ses forces contre l'envie de se lever et de faire demi-tour. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Marinette Dupain-Cheng. En temps normal, elle aurait très clairement préféré avoir une crise d'urticaire géante ou avaler une poignée de verre pilé plutôt que de s'abaisser à lui demander service.

Et en plus, maintenant qu'elle avait vu comment Adrien l'avait regardée…

Chloé laissa échapper un soupir agacé, fusillant du regard la jeune fille se tenait fièrement debout devant elle. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, jamais elle n'aurait essayé de présenter Marinette à Adrien.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres options.

\- « Laisse-moi reformuler », lança Marinette d'une voix incrédule, interrompant le cliquetis oppressant des ongles de sa visiteuse. « Tu veux que je passe une audition. »

\- « Oui », soupira Chloé.

\- « Pour te rendre service. »

\- « Oui », confirma Chloé en grinçant des dents.

Marinette croisa les bras, toisant son ancienne camarade de classe.

\- « Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser que j'aimerai t'aider ? », lança-t-elle, ses yeux bleu azur lançant des éclairs.

\- « Sincèrement, cette conversation me déplait autant qu'à toi », répliqua sèchement Chloé. « Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je fais ça. »

\- « Oh, est-ce qu'il t'aurait poussé un cœur depuis la fin du collège ? » rétorqua Marinette d'une voix moqueuse. « Ou alors, est-ce qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre que toi sur cette Terre qui soit digne de ton attention ? »

\- « Oh, s'il te plait… », soupira dédaigneusement sa visiteuse.

\- « Franchement, Chloé ! », explosa finalement Marinette. « Tu m'as pourri la vie pendant nos quatre années de collège. Tu as même fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas me présenter aux auditions pour intégrer l'institut Agreste quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, alors donne-moi une seule raison pour laquelle je t'aiderai ! »

Chloé se mordit vivement l'intérieur de la joue, tentant désespérément de garder la maîtrise de ses nerfs. Elle détestait implorer qui que ce soit et cette conversation mettait à mal ses plus primitifs instincts. Si ce n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait déjà déversé toute sa rage sur Marinette avant de mettre violemment fin à l'entretien.

Mais Adrien comptait sur elle.

\- « Si tu acceptes de participer à cette audition et _SI_ tu la réussis, alors tu auras la possibilité de danser lors du prochain gala de l'institut Agreste », répondit finalement Chloé avec une réticence manifeste. « Et je ne parle pas que des danses de couple pour lesquelles je veux que tu te poses ta candidature. Non, je te parle d'une chorégraphie solo. Sans la moindre condition. Tu pourras présenter ce que tu veux. »

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Marinette fixa Chloé avec autant de stupéfaction que si cette dernière lui avait annoncé qu'elle comptait abandonner à l'instant même ses privilèges pour passer le reste de sa vie dans l'austérité la plus totale plus totale et se consacrer à la sauvegarde des bébés phoques.

L'offre qu'elle lui proposait était absolument inouïe.

Les galas de l'institut Agreste était réputés dans tout Paris, voire dans la France entière. Réussir à y décrocher un passage en tant que soliste était le Graal dont tout danseur digne de ce nom rêvait. Cela représentait pour Marinette l'occasion inespérée de montrer au monde de la danse ce qu'elle pouvait faire, ainsi qu'un sésame extraordinaire pour une future carrière professionnelle.

Marinette ne doutait pas un seul instant que Chloé était parfaitement en mesure de lui offrir une telle faveur si elle le souhaitait. En tant que fille de l'un des principaux donateurs de l'école, elle pouvait parfaitement faire en sorte qu'elle puisse obtenir ce solo tant convoité.

Cette offre n'avait pas de prix.

Et c'était précisément ce qui inquiétait Marinette.

\- « Ok, où est le piège ? », s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses poings sur les hanches dans une attitude guerrière.

\- « Le piège ? », répéta machinalement Chloé, surprise.

\- « C'est un peu trop beau pour être vrai », rétorqua Marinette. « Le garçon avec lequel tu veux que je danse, c'est lui le problème ? », poursuivit-elle en haussant le ton. « C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu me dire son nom, pour ne pas que je me renseigne sur lui ? Parce excuse-moi, mais si c'est pour me retrouver à danser pendant des mois avec quelqu'un qui a le même caractère que toi, merci mais je préfère autant arrêter les frais tout de suite. »

Le regard de Chloé étincela de colère sous l'insulte, mais faisant preuve d'un surprenant sang-froid, la jeune fille ravala la réplique qui lui montait aux lèvres.

\- « ça n'a rien à voir… », essaya-t-elle d'éluder.

\- « Alors pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ? », insista Marinette, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur le mystérieux jeune homme pour qui Chloé cherchait une partenaire avec tant d'acharnement. « Ce garçon, il s'appelle comment ? »

Acculée, Chloé marqua un instant d'hésitation.

Marinette et elle arrivaient précisément au point de la conversation qu'elle avait tenté d'esquiver depuis le début. Le nom d'« _Agreste_ » était connu par tous ceux qui fréquentaient de près ou de loin le milieu de la danse, et elle ne tenait pas à risquer que Marinette accepte uniquement pour profiter de l'influence de l'illustre père d'Adrien.

Pendant une brève fraction de secondes, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son ami d'enfance, vers sa grâce féline et vers les tenues sombres que son père aimait lui faire porter lors qu'il était en représentation.

\- « Chat Noir », répondit-elle finalement.

\- « Ok, maintenant je sais que tu te moques de moi », rétorqua Marinette, perdant patience devant les hésitations de sa rivale.

\- « Non, attend ! », s'exclama Chloé en tendant la main vers elle.

La fille du maire prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de retenir les remarques acerbes qui lui montaient aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'elles étaient toutes deux collégiennes, elle avait tout fait pour faire de la vie de Marinette un enfer. Le peu d'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve son ancienne camarade était plus que légitime, et il était même presque surprenant qu'elle ne l'ait pas déjà mise à la porte.

En toute honnêteté, si Marinette lui avait fait subir le quart de ce qu'elle lui avait elle-même fait endurer, Chloé n'aurait même pas daigné accepter de lui adresser la parole.

Serrant rageusement les dents, Chloé leva la tête vers Marinette pour plonger son regard droit dans le sien. Pour une fois, il fallait qu'elle ravale sa fierté et qu'elle tente de faire preuve d'un minimum de diplomatie.

\- « Ok, je ne veux pas te dire comment il s'appelle, parce que je ne veux pas que ça fausse ton jugement », reprit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait aussi sincère que possible. « Mais je le connais depuis qu'on est enfants et je peux te jurer qu'il… qu'il n'est pas comme moi. Au contraire, il est même tellement gentil que ça en est ridicule », poursuivit-elle avec un petit rire.

Alors que Marinette haussait un sourcil intrigué, Chloé se pinça l'arête du nez en laissant échapper un lourd soupir.

Elle détestait cette fille, mais quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle devait faire taire son orgueil.

Pour Adrien.

\- « S'il te plait, Marinette. Passe cette audition. Pour lui. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Marinette se présenta à l'institut Agreste.

Elle avait très longuement hésité à accepter l'offre de Chloé. Mais finalement, l'insistance désespérée de sa rivale avait fini par piquer sa curiosité, et le fait de savoir que toutes les danseuses qui l'avaient précédée avait échoué ravivait son instinct de compétition.

Marinette avait passé pour l'occasion l'une de ses tenues fétiches, qui incluait l'un de ses traditionnels haut de sport rouge à poids noirs. Sans que la jeune fille ne sache réellement pourquoi ni comment, ce dessin et ces couleurs étaient devenues sa marque de fabrique. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de pièces rouges mouchetées de noir qui avaient pris place parmi ses affaires de danse au fil des années, mais elles consistaient à présent l'essentiel de sa garde-robe sportive.

Ces vêtements rouges à poids noirs étaient non seulement devenus une part intégrale de son identité de danseuse, mais ils constituaient aussi pour Marinette un véritable uniforme porte-bonheur. Curieusement, ils l'avaient aidé à pallier à son manque de confiance en elle, comme si arborer ces couleurs lui permettait d'endosser une seconde identité où elle pourrait enfin se permettre d'être la fille forte et inspirante qu'elle rêvait d'être.

Mais bien qu'elle ait à présent bien plus d'assurance que lorsqu'elle était collégienne, Marinette n'en demeurait pas moins une jeune fille étourdie et à la ponctualité discutable.

Elle perdit plusieurs fois son chemin alors qu'elle arpentait les interminables couloirs de l'institut Agreste. Déterminée à ne pas se laisser abattre par un sens de l'orientation plus que douteux, elle demandait sa route à chaque personne qu'elle croisait au fil de ses errances, allant parfois à interrompre des cours pour se renseigner.

Finalement, suivant les indications d'un garçon aux cheveux rouges qui s'empourpra violemment dès qu'il l'aperçut, la jeune fille parvint enfin à destination. Elle marqua un bref temps d'arrêt devant la porte, avant de pénétrer enfin dans la pièce.

\- « Décidément, toujours en retard ! », lui lança Chloé d'un ton désapprobateur.

\- « Je suis désolée », répondit Marinette en rougissant à la fois de gêne et de colère, mortifiée de se faire ainsi rappeler à l'ordre par sa rivale. « Je me suis perdue. »

Alors que Chloé levait fièrement le menton en laissant échapper un « _Humph !_ » scandalisé, le regard de Marinette se posa sur le jeune homme qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle.

Aussitôt, Marinette sentit une bouffée de chaleur croître irrépressiblement au creux de sa poitrine.

Le garçon qui se tenait devant elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Mais pas de cette splendeur glaciale qui aurait pu lui donner l'air aussi inaccessible que s'il évoluait dans un monde différent de celui du commun des mortels. Non, là, le jeune homme qui faisait face à Marinette dégageait un charme chaleureux, qu'accentuaient indéniablement ses cheveux d'or et ses yeux d'un vert printanier.

Lorsque le garçon croisa le regard de Marinette, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire timide, presque vulnérable, qui fit bondir de plus belle le cœur de la jeune fille.

Comme hypnotisée, Marinette était incapable de détacher les yeux de cet inconnu, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour finalement se détourner de lui afin d'aller déposer ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce. L'un des côtés de la salle abritait des bancs, surmontés de quelques étagères. Marinette y abandonna rapidement son sac de sport avant de s'approcher de Chloé et de son cavalier, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

La fille du maire laissa échapper une quinte de toux agacée, puis prit appui sur l'une de ses béquilles pour se lever du fauteuil dans lequel elle était jusque-là installée.

\- « Ladybug, Chat Noir », lança-t-elle en désignant tour à tour Marinette et Adrien d'un geste de la main. « Chat Noir, Ladybug. »

\- « Pardon ? », répéta Marinette avec incrédulité. « Ladybug ? »

\- « Chat Noir ? », renchérit Adrien, tout aussi surpris. « Ohhhh, Chloé », poursuivit-il en se passant une main lasse sur le front. « Tu n'en as pas assez de donner des surnoms à tout le monde ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas le sujet », éluda Chloé. « Maintenant, il est temps de passer à l'audition. Si tout se passe bien, vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance plus tard. »

S'emparant de sa seconde béquille, Chloé s'éloigna en clopinant.

Marinette la suivit un instant du regard, avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur le jeune homme qui se tenait debout devant elle. Passé le premier instant de fascination, elle sentait que son rythme cardiaque se mettait enfin à redescendre à un niveau acceptable. En réalité, elle commençait même à être à l'aise face à son cavalier du jour.

Baissant les yeux, elle nota avec un certain amusant que le jeune homme portait un T-shirt noir, au centre duquel était dessiné une gigantesque empreinte de chat verte.

\- « En tout cas, je comprends mieux le ' _Chat Noir'_ », lui lança-t-elle malicieusement, tout en désignant le vêtement d'un geste de la main.

\- « Pour te servir, ma Lady », répliqua aussitôt Adrien avec une courbette théâtrale.

Marinette ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant les facéties du jeune homme, dont le regard se mit à pétiller de joie devant sa réaction.

\- « Bon, assez perdu de temps », les interpella Chloé d'un ton autoritaire. « Allez-y ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle enfonça fermement le bouton d'une télécommande. Une musique entraînante s'éleva aussitôt dans la pièce, enveloppant les deux danseurs qui se mirent instinctivement à marquer le rythme avec leurs doigts.

Marinette plongea son regard dans celui d'Adrien, qui tendit les mains vers elle avec un sourire encourageant.

\- « Prête, ma Lady ? »

\- « Prête, chaton. »

* * *

Au cours de ses nombreuses années de formation, Marinette avait déjà eu de nombreuses occasions de danser en couple. Certaines de ces collaborations avaient été un désastre absolu, d'autres tout juste passables, et quelques-uns de ses partenaires avaient heureusement été tout à fait acceptables.

Mais aucune de ces expériences ne l'avait préparée à ce qu'elle ressentit avec Chat Noir.

Lorsque le jeune homme la saisit par la taille, Marinette sentit un frisson d'excitation parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

Et dès l'instant où ils se mirent à danser ensemble, ce fut comme une évidence.

Chat Noir se déplaçait avec la grâce de l'animal auquel il empruntait le nom, guidant les pas de sa cavalière avec une maîtrise impressionnante. Marinette répondait à chacun des gestes du jeune homme par pur instinct, comme si son corps était à présent mû par une volonté propre.

C'était à la fois fascinant et effrayant.

Les deux jeunes gens évoluaient avec une parfaite coordination, épousant le rythme de la musique autant de facilité que s'ils dansaient ensemble depuis toujours. Ils gagnaient en assurance à chaque seconde, osant se lancer dans des figures de plus en plus complexes. Cette difficulté croissante était accompagnée par une réussite impressionnante qui rendait Marinette euphorique, et le regard étincelant de joie de Chat Noir lui indiquait clairement que son cavalier savourait cet instant autant qu'elle.

Marinette avait presque l'impression de ne plus toucher terre tant ses pieds avaient désormais à peine le temps d'effleurer la piste. Elle bondissait, pirouettait, trouvant instinctivement les bras de Chat Noir même lorsque leur chorégraphie leur imposait de se perdre des yeux.

Comme si son cavalier et elle ne formaient à présent plus deux êtres humains distincts, mais une unique entité transportée par l'amour de la danse.

Adrien avait quant à lui la sensation que Ladybug lisait dans ses pensées tant elle semblait anticiper le moindre de ses gestes avec une aisance déconcertante. Une légère pression sur sa taille, un petit geste du bout des doigts, et la jeune fille virevoltait avec grâce avant de regagner ses bras à l'endroit exact où il l'attendait.

Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de communion.

Etourdi par la musique et par le sourire dévastateur de Ladybug, Adrien avait la certitude qu'il aurait pu continuer à danser ainsi durant des heures. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux furieux battements de son cœur, à ses muscles criant grâce, à son souffle qui se faisait de plus en plus court.

Seuls comptaient la musique, la danse, et cette fille extraordinaire qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses bras.

* * *

Soudain, la mélodie s'interrompit.

Marinette et Adrien exécutèrent instinctivement une ultime figure avant de se figer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, regard rivé à celui de l'autre, tandis que le charme qui les avait portés jusque-là s'évanouissait doucement. Leurs poitrines se soulevant lourdement alors que leurs poumons leurs réclamaient l'air dont ils avaient désespérément besoin.

Marinette avait la sensation perturbante de devoir sortir d'un rêve dans lequel elle était plongée corps et âme, pour regagner péniblement la réalité. Elle avait les joues en feu, tandis que son rythme cardiaque atteignait des sommets impressionnants.

Et soudain, elle prit brusquement conscience de la proximité physique de Chat Noir.

De ses doigts autour de sa taille, de son souffle caressant sa peau, et de ses yeux.

Des yeux aux iris d'un vert si clair, si lumineux, qu'elle pourrait rester des heures entières perdues à les admirer.

Ce sentiment était par ailleurs parfaitement partagé par Adrien, qui avait la sensation qu'il aurait pu se noyer indéfiniment dans le regard bleu lagon de Ladybug sans jamais s'en lasser. Il la dévorait du regard, admirant les taches de rousseur presque imperceptibles qui constellaient son nez et la façon dont ses longs cils projetaient une ombre délicate sur ses joues.

Il resserra instinctivement ses mains autour de la jeune fille, peinant encore à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- « Woaw… », murmura-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Chloé dévisageait le jeune couple sans mot dire. Son visage se tordit étrangement alors qu'elle luttait contre des émotions aussi violentes que contradictoires.

Comme elle l'avait à la fois craint et espéré, l'audition de Marinette était visiblement un succès éclatant. Adrien avait enfin une nouvelle cavalière et elle pourrait se vanter de cet indéniable réussite auprès de Gabriel Agreste.

Mais si aujourd'hui Chloé avait remporté une bataille, elle réalisait tout aussi clairement qu'elle venait de perdre une guerre bien différente.

Marinette allait la remplacer, et son instinct lui soufflait que cela serait tout sauf provisoire.

\- « Bon, je suppose qu'on m'a enfin trouvé une remplaçante », lança-t-elle d'une voix tendue, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens. « Je vais prévenir Plagg, je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec lui pour vos entrainements. Le reste ne me regarde plus. »

S'emparant de ses béquilles, Chloé se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce sans même prendre le temps d'attendre la réponse des deux danseurs.

* * *

Bavardant amicalement, Marinette et Adrien se dirigèrent lentement vers le banc sur lequel ils avaient laissé leurs affaires. Les minutes qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été si intenses, si chargées en émotions, qu'ils se sentaient toujours légèrement déconnectés de la réalité.

Assoiffée, Marinette fouilla aussitôt dans son sac de sport pour en sortir de quoi boire, pendant qu'Adrien s'asseyait avec un soupir satisfait. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de se désaltérer, Marinette tenta de poser sa lourde bouteille d'eau sur l'étagère qui surplombait le banc sur lequel était installé le jeune homme, mais hélas, sa maladresse légendaire choisit cet exact instant pour se manifester.

La bouteille lui échappa des mains pour tomber droit sur le crâne de son nouveau cavalier.

\- « Aouch ! », s'écria Adrien sous le choc.

\- « Oh pardon ! », s'excusa Marinette en rougissant. « Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Je suis désolée. Je suis… Je suis maladroite… », conclut-elle avec un soupir navré.

\- « Pas de soucis, Miss Maladroite », répliqua le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil amusé, avant de se pencher pour ramasser la bouteille fautive et la rendre à sa partenaire. « J'ai le crâne solide. »

Soulagée, Marinette éclata d'un rire cristallin, dont le son mélodieux fit joyeusement chanter le cœur d'Adrien.

\- « Mais je ne peux décemment pas continuer à t'appeler Miss maladroite », poursuivit-il avec un immense sourire, tout en se relevant pour se placer face à la jeune fille. « Est-ce que je peux enfin savoir qui se cache derrière la mystérieuse identité de Ladybug ? »

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Marinette fut plus large encore.

\- « Je m'appelle Marinette Dupain-Cheng », répondit-elle d'une voix claire. « Et toi ? »

L'expression de son cavalier se crispa de façon presque imperceptible.

\- « Adrien… », commença-t-il, avant de marquer un léger temps d'hésitation. « Adrien Agreste. »

Marinette se figea, ses immenses yeux bleus s'écarquillant de surprise.

\- « Agreste ? », répéta-t-elle machinalement. « Comme _Gabriel_ Agreste ? »

Se grattant nerveusement la nuque, Adrien approuva d'un bref geste de la tête.

\- « C'est mon père », confirma-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Marinette le jaugea brièvement du regard, puis laissa échapper un profond soupir.

Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses.

\- « Ok », répondit-elle enfin, « Je comprends mieux pourquoi Chloé n'a pas voulu me dire ton nom. »

Elle savait pertinemment à quel point le nom d'« Agreste » était connu et avec un pareil patronyme, Adrien pouvait difficilement passer inaperçu. La jeune fille ne doutait pas une seconde que plus d'une personne avait déjà dû tenter de l'approcher pour l'espoir d'utiliser ses connections pour se faire un nom dans le monde de la danse.

Pour une fois, non seulement Marinette comprenait la curieuse attitude de Chloé, mais elle l'approuvait totalement. Lui faire passer cette audition sans qu'elle sache à qui elle avait affaire était la seule façon qu'avait trouvée sa rivale pour s'assurer qu'elle ne chercherait pas à profiter d'Adrien.

A l'instant même où elle se faisait cette réflexion, Marinette réalisa avec une brutale lucidité à quel point la vie d'Adrien devait être solitaire pour que Chloé ait été poussée à agir ainsi. Il n'avait probablement que peu de proches et nul doute qu'il avait déjà essuyé plus d'une déception en réalisant que de prétendus amis n'en voulaient en réalité qu'à l'influence de son illustre père.

Cette constatation éveilla en elle un farouche instinct de protection envers ce jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, et Marinette se jura aussitôt de faire en sorte que son nouveau coéquipier puisse toujours compter sur elle, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Pendant que Mariette était perdue dans ses réflexions, Adrien était quant à lui rongé par une inquiétude de plus en plus vivace. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il attendait la réponse de sa cavalière du jour, espérant de toutes ses forces que la mention de son nom ne lui fasse pas réviser le jugement qu'elle avait porté sur lui.

Il savait qu'il existait des gens pour lesquelles le fait qu'il soit un Agreste n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Son ami Nino en était le parfait exemple. Et à présent, Adrien refusait de croire que Marinette ne puisse pas être elle aussi ce genre de personne.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, c'était LA fille. Il en avait la certitude, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

La fille. L'amour de sa vie.

Et il ne voulait pas la perdre sous le stupide prétexte qu'il était le fils de son célèbre père.

\- « Du coup… », reprit-il d'une voix hésitante, son cœur battant avec tant de force qu'il l'entendait résonner jusque dans ses tempes. « Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? Que je sois… Moi ? »

Un sourire solaire illumina aussitôt le visage de Marinette, faisant fondre toutes les angoisses qui glaçaient encore le jeune homme. Elle avança d'un pas dans sa direction, tout en tendant franchement sa main vers lui.

\- « Pas du tout, chaton », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. « Au contraire, je suis sûre que je n'aurai pas pu tomber sur un meilleur coéquipier. Alors ? », conclut-elle en souriant. « Partenaires ? »

Le regard étincelant d'une joie incrédule, Adrien s'empara de la main de la jeune fille avec autant de délicatesse que s'il craignait que ce ne soit qu'une illusion prête à s'évanouir. Puis, au lieu de la serrer entre ses doigts pour sceller leur accord, il la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

\- « Partenaires ».

* * *

 ***** FIN *****

* * *

 _Et voilà, suite et fin de cette petite fic :) . J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire Chloé en mode "je dois faire un truc de gentil mais j'ai TELLEMENT pas envie de faire un truc de gentil", ça faisait vraiment longtemps que j'avais envie de la faire apparaître de cette façon ^^ !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows, ça me fait très plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire, comme toujours vos retours sont les bienvenus. Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ^^ !_


End file.
